


Lucy ships One-Shots

by NoJuliet



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoJuliet/pseuds/NoJuliet
Summary: This will be Lucy ships some will be lemons and others will be simply fluff. I will let you know for each. There may be threesomes and so on. I really don't care, and I try to keep an open mind for all of this. Requests WILL be taken until I say otherwise.





	1. MidLu SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> Just fore warning, this may suck a little. But they will hopefully get better with time so bear with me.

Cobra POV  
I finally got Sunshine for Midnight, now he can quit sulking all the time. I heard Midnight coming so I quickly rushed towards the door. "Heeeey, Midnight. I got you a surprise." I said, "What?" he questioned. "Just look in the back bedroom. Oh and you'll thank me later." I said while rushing towards the door. "COBRA YOU BASTARD!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING??????!!" he yelled through the door. 

Midnight POV  
I heard a whimper in the back and I headed towards it. When I opened the door, I saw a naked Lucy who's arms were behind her back and a cloth over her eyes. I immediantly become aroused at the sight, "hello? Is anyone there?" she asked. I slowly walked towards her and cupped her sex, when she moaned I smiled and rubbed her clit. "Wh-Who- pant-are- pant- you?" she asked. I ripped off the blind fold and her eyes fund mine, I slipped one finger into her hot sex. She threw her head back and moaned, I smiled and groaned at how tight she was. "I don't think I can be gentle, " I said. "Take what you need" she whispered. With that I withdrew my soaked fingers, I then brought my fingers towards my mouth and sucked them clean. I growled and took off the rest of my clothing. She whimpered and I positioned myself t enter her, I pushed forward and impaled her in one swift movement. I stilled and then she reached up and yanked m down to kiss me. "Harder" she murmured to me and I sped up. "Ahh. Fuck" she moaned, I lifted both her legs and increased my pace to a punishing one, "I bet you love this, feeling me punishing you with my body." her muceles tighten around my manhood. "Ughh. I feel how much you love this, tell me." When all she could do was whimper, I sped u "tell me!" I growlwd. "Oh god, I love it so much!" she moaned. My pace started to fault and I felt my body tense. I pushed my thumb down on her clit and rubbed around it. Her body tensed and she exploded around me, and I followed


	2. RoLu Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouge loses Frosch and Lucy finds her. YES Frosch is a girl in this! Deal with it:P And due to the fact I have low chances in finishing this it will be a 2-parter. Sorry

Rouge POV  
"FROSCH!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU FROSCH????????!!!!!" I yelled out, gaining many odd looks from bystanders. "COME HERE FROSCH!!!!" I yelled again, I caught her scent but also another that was sweeter than anything he had ever smelt before. It smelled like strawberries and... Stars?? That was odd, but first Frosch. I followed the two scents all the way to Magnolia, then to an apartment complex, up to the second floor. Inside I heard laughs and Fro telling someone who she called "Fairy-san". 'Oh no, please not Fairy Tail. They are always so immature and loud!!' I thought to myself. An angel's voice cut across Fro's laughter, "Hold on Frosch, I think I heard something. Stay right there and when I say run, you run straight to Fairy Tail and tell them that someones at LUCY'S HOUSE. Do you understand?" it said. "Y-Yes F-Fairy-Sa-an" she answered in a shaky voice. I was so surprised to find out that this was Lucy's house that I froze and did not react in enough time to jump before Lucy slung the door open. "WHO ARE YOU!???" she shouted before getting one of her keys ready to use on me if I did not answer soon." I-" I was cut off when Frosch came jumping at me, "ROUGE-SAN!!!!!!!!!" she yelled before clinging onto my face. "Do you know him Fro?" Lucy asked.

 

 

And we are out of time, Sorry.   
SEE YOU ALL NEVER!!!!  
Bye Minna


End file.
